


Want Ads

by macbyrne



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M, Moving Out, Pining, Season/Series 04, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macbyrne/pseuds/macbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's moving out; so says the convention goers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want Ads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/gifts).



> Ok. So this is for queenklu , because she is made of win and awesome, and because she has the scary psychic power to make sadface from thousands of miles away, and now I feel bad because I made her write fic when she had a headache. And since it looks like the naked J2 photos ain't gonna happen, this is what you get instead. So if it sucks darling, you've got no one to blame but yourself. This is my first story, ever. First story completed. First story posted. Big Bang doesn't count 'cause I'm not done the edit.

 

Jensen stares at the ads he’s circled; bright red ink mars the paper, each one staring up at him accusingly. He doesn’t want to do this. It’s breaking his goddamn heart. But his heart has been broken so many times over the last four years, what’s once more, in the grand scheme of things?

Jared’s entrance into the kitchen is heralded by the clatter of his help-maintain-the-Big-Foot-myth feet. When Jared bounces in, his hair a mess, sweat pants practically falling off his hips and wearing a t-shirt that Jensen is fairly sure disappeared from his closet ages ago, Jensen doesn’t even wince when he feels his heart crimp in his chest again. He thinks he should have started keeping track of these aches; maybe they indicate something a little more problematic than a broken heart. He’s too young for a heart attack, right?

“Whatcha doing, Jen?”

Jensen nibbles on the pen in his hand for a moment, before he circles another likely looking ad. “Looking at apartments,” he mumbles.

It takes him a moment to realize that Jared has stopped. Stopped moving, stopped talking, stopped _breathing_ , it looks like. He’s leaning against the kitchen counter, a coffee mug held forgotten in one hand, staring at Jensen like he’s seen a ghost.

“What?” Jensen asks in an irritated voice.

“I thought…I thought you were just kidding about that.” Jared answers quietly.

Jensen rubs his hand over his face. “No, Jay. I wasn't kidding. It’s time I got my own place. This was never meant to be a permanent thing.  I appreciate you putting up with me for so long, but it’s time for me to get my own place. Don’t you want your house back?”

He turns back to the paper, not really expecting an answer, so he barely hears it when Jared says quietly, “No. I don’t want you to leave.”

Jensen whips his head around to stare at his roommate.

Jared shuffles a little under Jensen’s incredulous look and starts passing the coffee mug from hand to hand. He almost drops it twice before he sighs and sets it on the counter. “I don’t want you to move out. I don’t know why that rates the eyebrow.”

Jensen lowers the Eyebrow of Incredulous Disbelief, patent pending. “Jared, we talked about this.”

Jared shakes his head. “No, we really didn’t. You talked about all the reasons why it would be smart for you to get a place of your own, you refused to discuss why it was stupid and you didn’t look me in the eye once during the entire conversation.”

Jensen really hates it when Jared suddenly becomes all observant and shit.

“Just tell me why. Give me one good goddamn reason for you to move out, and I’ll shut up about it.”

Jensen snorts. “You've never shut up about anything in your life, you fucking yeti.”  
  
Jared waves a hand imperiously. “Fuck you. I’m still waiting for a reason.”

Jensen hesitates. He could tell the truth. He could just open his mouth and say _I_ _’m in love with you, you giant idiot. I've been in love with you since the pilot and I can_ _’t stand watching you with girls, but I do it because we_ _’re best friends and I_ _’d rather be your friend than nothing at all,_ _but it_ _’s too hard to go to bed and know that you_ _’re upstairs fucking a girl instead of me_. He could do that. Sure. Then he could ram the pen through his eye and call it good.

Instead, he sighs heavily. “Jared—”

There’s not much that Jared does anymore that surprises Jensen. He’s witnessed photographic evidence of Jared molesting a stuffed chicken, for Christ’s sake. He’s been humped in public, seen Jared get practically ass-raped by their co-star in front of screaming fan-girls and _enjoy_ it, and has intimate knowledge of just how bad Jared’s farts smell after he’s eaten Mexican food. He figures he’s immune by now.

So it’s with no little surprise that Jensen suddenly finds himself with a lap full of sleep-warm Padalecki. Jared’s straddling his legs, gripping the back of the chair behind Jensen’s head and the look in his eyes is so intense that the butterflies that have taken up permanent residence in Jensen’s stomach take flight.

“Jared, what the hell?”

Jared settles his weight more securely, but the stubborn look on his face doesn’t change. “You’re not going anywhere until you tell me why.”

Jensen wants Jared off his lap now. Jared smells great and he’s so warm the heat is practically radiating off him and Jensen always runs a little cold.  It’s all he can do not to snuggle into that warmth. He pushes against Jared’s chest, ignoring just how good the muscles feel under his hands and that he’s still holding that damn pen. He’s pleasedhis voice comes out level when he says, “Jared, get the hell off me.”

Jared shakes his head. “Nope. This is an intervention, Ackles. I’m not moving until you talk to me. Why do you wanna move out?”

Jensen glares at him. Everybody talks about Jared’s famous puppy-dog eyes.   They’re practically legend. And it’s true, Jared gives excellent sad-face. But the power of the Ackles glare is not to be ignored. There have been occasions (okay, once) where Jared was defeated by the glare.

This is not one of those times.

Jared leans forward and licks Jensen’s cheek.

“Jesus Christ!”

Jensen’s only concern now is getting the Jared-spit off his face. He is _not_ thinking about how long Jared’s tongue is or what it could do to his cock given half a chance or how all he’d have to do is lean forward just a bit and he could kiss Jared and...

Oh _Christ_. He’s getting hard.  
  
Frantically, he starts thinking of anything other than the man he’s been fantasizing about for the last four years, who is sitting in his lap. His grandmother. His grandmother’s dentures. His grandmother eating Thanksgiving dinner.  _Without_ the dentures.

Ha! That did it.

Until Jared fucking _wiggles_.  
  
He’s shuffling his ass forward to keep from sliding off Jensen’s legs and now they’re groin to groin and there’s no way Jared can miss this. He’s fucking oblivious at the best of times but he’s not stupid.

Jared presses forward and pushes his face into Jensen’s neck.   
  
“Don’t leave me, Jen. Please.” He whispers.

The misery in Jared’s voice breaks Jensen’s heart all over again. He’s helpless to do anything but wrap his arms around his co-star and rub his back. 

"Jared, I have to.”

“Why?”

Jensen hesitates. He opens his mouth to trot out the same old excuses he used before; they needed they’re privacy, he wanted his own place for when Danneel came up to visit, the internet rumours were getting out of hand. But it’s when he realizes that Jared is holding his breath, waiting for Jensen’s answer, that he gives up.

“Because I’m in love with you. I`ve been in love with you for years. And I can’t keep... I’m never gonna get over you if I keep living with you, Jared. I shouldn’t have stayed in the first place.”

 Jared exhales a long breath against Jensen’s neck. Jensen fights with everything he has not to shiver.

 “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

 Jensen laughs a little. It hurts his throat. “Yeah, ‘cause that’s a conversation I’m dying to have. ‘Hey Jared! Know you've got a girlfriend and all and we’re best friends, but I've been in love with you for ages now. Wanna get it on?’”

 Jared shrugs. “Just wish you’d been honest with me, Jen. We coulda saved a lot of time.”

 Jensen’s stomach cramps. “What?”

 “Just think. I coulda been doing this for years.” And oh god Jared is kissing his neck. Jared is _kissing_ his _neck_ , soft little open mouthed kisses, trailing up toward his jaw. Little nips that send shocks through every inch of Jensen’s body and then Jared’s mouth is right there and for Christ’s sake, Jensen is only fucking human and Jared’s mouth is more temptation than anyone could be expected to resist. His hands are in Jared’s hair, holding that incredible mouth to his and for a moment he forgets how to kiss because all he can taste, all he can _feel_ , is Jared. Jared’s tongue is ghosting along his lips, asking, _begging_ , and he opens his mouth with a moan and everything descends into heat and wet and tongue and the few muttered curses he rasps out when Jared releases his mouth to gasp in a breath.

 When Jensen’s lips are tingling from Jared’s stubble, when his legs are numb from Jared’s weight, Jared pulls back a little. The love in his eyes shakes Jensen to his very foundation.

 “Don’t leave me, Jensen,” he whispers again.

 Jensen shakes his head. “Never,” he whispers back.

 “I love you so damn much.”

 Jensen smiles. He smiles because he is not a girl and he is not going to cry, goddammit. He smiles because he’s still holding that stupid pen; he chucks it over his shoulder with a laugh, runs his hands over Jared’s face and pulls him into another kiss.

 “I love you too, you fucking yeti.”

 The End.


End file.
